


Impostor on the Skeld

by komaedasdivorcelawyer



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Blood and Violence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedasdivorcelawyer/pseuds/komaedasdivorcelawyer
Summary: The crew of The Skeld get along very well, until THEY came. Who will rack up the highest kill count? The impostors or the crew's paranoia?Based on the game Among Us and takes inspiration from the movie The Thing!
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue - The Mechanic

**_Buzzzz_ **

Tobias awoke with a start. He scanned his room with his eyes, still groggy from just waking up. Someone was... **off**. They reached down and checked their communicator, assuming that is what woke them out of their slumber. 

**Message from BelleV**

He let out a small sigh before opening the message.

**BelleV:** Toby, can you fix the lights, please?

**Lights.** That’s what was off. Tobias’s room was unusually dark. The lights sometimes cut out but normally during the day, when a lot of other systems are running. They had never shut off at night, especially at that time of night. It was nearing 2:30 am.

“Well, better turn those on.” Tobias pushed himself out of bed and pulled his blue jumpsuit on over his shirt and boxers. They put their glasses on before remembering to respond to Belle’s message.

**TobyI:** On my way now.

The communicator was warm in his hand. He shoved it into its home, the breast pocket of his jumpsuit. He slid on his gloves, then pressed his door’s open button. Tobias took a few hesitant steps into the hall, the door shutting behind him with a quiet mechanic **_hiss_ **. The halls of The Skeld had a different aura at night, especially without the familiar radiance of the emergency lights that dotted the ceiling every five or six feet. Tobias fumbled with their communicator and shook it. The flashlight didn’t turn on, so they gave it a light smack with their palm, and it lit up instantly. They shook their head annoyedly. 

“Piece of shit,” he mumbled. Now that he thought about it, he had only really been outside his room once at night. It was only his sixth month working as a mechanic on The Skeld. He remembered the night vividly; it was only his second week on the ship. He had a nightmare so he went to get a glass of milk from the cafeteria. He wasn’t one for midnight snacks, unlike some of his crew mates. He didn’t even realize that the cafeteria was open at night. 

He remembered how Belle found him that night, forehead pressed against the open door. How xe slipped xyr arm around his shoulder and showed him how to open the door. He always had a special liking for Belle after that. He liked everyone on the crew, they were all his friends, but he felt especially close to Belle. 

Tobias was so lost in their thoughts that they almost right past electrical. The soft hum of the lower engine caught their attention, and they realized they were at the entrance to electrical. They went inside, shining the flashlight in. They glanced around nervously. They knew they weren’t in any danger, but the paranoia refused to cease. They finally took a step inside and pulled the cover off the lights panel. 

“What?” He said in a whisper. The lights didn’t shut off; they were **turned** **off.** He quickly flipped them all on, and the familiar buzzing greeted him. He gave a small sigh of relief. “Sapphire probably turned them off by mistake.” Ve was the last one in there, at least as far Tobias was aware. He moved towards the exit of electrical when one of the two bulbs that lit up the small room flickered. It caught him off guard, giving him a small scare. He spun around, and gave a small chuckle. He was completely alone. Right? **Right?**

What was that? A metallic taste filled his mouth. His eyes went wide and slowly tracked downwards, suddenly fixating on the knife sticking out of his stomach. He crumpled to the floor. The figure standing over him leaned down. They flipped Tobias over so he was lying on his back, and he began to croak out a word. Before he could finish, the figure lifted their boot-clad foot and pressed down on the knife. 

**Crewmate Log**

**Date: 11:20 01/13/2077**

**User: SereneH**

**Reporting death of Jr. mechanic Tobias Ibarra, died 03:12 01/13/2077, cause of death was homicide**

**Notes: I feel confident in saying this in full confidence.**

**_There is an impostor_ ** **_among us_ **


	2. Who Killed Tobias?

**TW for mentions of s/icide**

Jadyn gave a yawn as they walked into medbay, stretching their arms about behind them. They had just woken up out of a peaceful sleep, and they always started their day with a scan at medbay. It wasn’t necessary, but they just liked doing it.

“Shit…” They lethargically climbed onto the scanner, pressing the button with a gloved hand. Their stats appeared on the screen just a few inches shy of their left side.

**ID:** JadynB

**Height:** 5’7”

**Weight:** 146 lbs

**Colour:** Purple

**Blood Type:** O-

“Same old, same old.” She adjusted her ponytail. She hopped off the scanner, and her hand passed over the vital table without her realizing. “Ah, shit.” She never understood why they added a motion sensor to the vitals. She crouched down to flip the switch underneath the table. She was about to turn it off when…. **Tobias?** She shot up from under the table and looked at it directly. “Toby?” She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

They shook them off. “No time.” They bolted into the cafeteria. The emergency button always seemed kind of useless to them, but they were about to eat their words. They slammed on the button.  **Beep.** Why was Toby dead?  **Beep.** HOW was Toby dead?  **Beep.** When could he have died?  **Beep.** Are we all being truthful about ourselves?

“Jadyn, what’s wrong?” Mylo entered the room, dragging bugs words out. They looked at bugs with the look a prey gives a predator.  _ True, unadulterated fear. _ They couldn’t even talk. They just stood in silence with their hand barely off the button. 

Finley was the last to arrive. “What’s the matter?” He asked the group, who was already staring confusedly among themselves. 

“Jadyn called the meeting,” Mylo gestured towards the still frozen Jadyn.

“...Where’s Toby?” Cheryl put her hands on her hips.

“He’s...he’s dead.” Jadyn felt the words leave her mouth; it was nearly out of her control. 

“They can’t be. It’s not possible.” Finley began pacing, gesturing wildly.

“I saw it on vitals.” Jadyn gave a short nod as she talked.

“Maybe it’s something wrong with his communicator?” April reasoned. 

“But why wouldn’t he come to the meeting?” Charlotte reasoned.

“Who saw them last?” Nico spoke up after listening in. 

“We all went to bed at the same time last night.” Sapphire kicked ver legs up on the table. “We were all the last to see them.”

“...not necessarily…” Belle gave a small stutter.

“What do you mean by that, Belle?” Cheryl glanced up at Belle before looking back to her lap. 

“I woke up last night and noticed the lights were off. So I asked Toby if he wouldn’t mind fixing the lights. He said he would, and they came back on so I went back to sleep.” She explained.

“Well,” Nico rested his arms on his knees, “let’s check electrical.” The group all nodded slowly after a few seconds, and they all emerged from the cafeteria. 

“I still don’t understand how Toby is dead; it makes no sense!” Milo shook their head, confusedly. Everyone remained silent. A collective gasp rose up from among them, and Charlotte leaned down to inspect him. Her eyes darted down to the gaping wound in his stomach.  **He bled out.**

“He sustained injuries to the stomach, looks like the inferior vena cava to be more specific. It also looks like it was dragged downwards in a slash after the initial stab; my guess is it was done with a sharp weapon.” She reported, gulping.

“Was it...suicide?” Nicholas looked down at his feet, melancholic. 

“Unsure, could’ve been.” Charlotte looked up to talk to Nico, his stature towering over her small frame. 

“Something is off about this picture, very off.” Belle reasoned. 

“No shit, Tobias is dead!” Cheryl’s loud voice bounced off the walls. 

“How could it be suicide if there’s no weapon to be found?” Sapphire reasoned, shooting the rest of the group with an icy glare. 

“They could’ve hidden it from us,” Nico shrugged.

“Reasonably, why would Tobias do that?” Serene kneeled down next to his body. “If he were to hide a weapon like that AFTER he stabbed himself, we would find blood all over the floor to show us his pathing. That was a deep wound, and it clearly produced a lot of blood.” They continued their point. “Charlotte!” They turned on their heels to face the puzzled nurse. “Approximately, how long would you say it takes for someone to bleed out after they’ve sustained a fatal injury to the inferior vena cava?”

“Uh…” She pondered for a good 45 seconds before answering. “Two, maybe three minutes tops?” 

“Therefore! They never would've made it anywhere in enough time to hide a weapon in a spot where we can’t find it. I also presume they would’ve lost consciousness pretty damn quickly, with that much blood loss.” Serene finished. Sapphire grabbed their wrist roughly. 

“Why the fuck are you so confident he was murdered? He killed himself! None of us are murderers!” Sapphire tightened ver grip on Serene. “Unless...YOU KILLED THEM!” 

“Sapphire, why the hell would I just essentially explain the murder if I killed them, and you all thought it was a suicide.” Serene’s breath shook slightly as they gave a mostly calm response. 

“They’ve got a point, Saph.” Cautiously approached the infuriated chemist, Jadyn explained. Ve slowly loosened their grip on the biologist’s wrist. 

“I’m only trying to clarify things for our own good. If someone killed Tobias, that means someone is a liar. And I want to make sure there are no more deaths here.” Serene defended themself. 

“Wait, Tobias turned the lights back on before they died. We might be able to see who it is on the cameras!” Mylo exclaimed. 

“There’s a chance…” April reasoned.

“Let’s check.” Nico nodded at the others then left for security. A small group followed him.

“Well, we still have a job to do on this ship. I can check all the systems for signs of Toby interacting with the mainframe somehow while I do my daily rounds.” Cheryl pulled her goggles from around her neck to the top of her head.

“I asked him to fix the lights around,” Belle pulled out xyr communicator and checked the time stamp. “2:20.” Guilt coated xyr tone. Cheryl gave xyr a curt nod and disembarked. Serene followed the group to security, leaving only Belle, Sapphire, Finley, and April behind. 


End file.
